Even Monotones can Dance
by Asuka-dono
Summary: ItaHinaSasu. Hinata has always wanted to dance since she was a child, and once Itachi started teaching her, she's adored him. When Itachi leaves for 6 years, Hinata looses all contact with him, that is, until he returns with Sasuke and someone proposes.
1. Part One: Chapter 1

**Asuka-dono: **Hello readers! -grins-

**Mamoru:** -sighs- Why is it so dimly lit in here?

**Asuka-dono: **-picks up laptop and points screen at mamoru- because we're in a closet, and all my other cast members don't like me around so they locked me in here.

**Mamoru:** -squints in the light, then groans- Why am **I** in here.

**Asuka-dono: **To keep me from loosing my sanity... and to also do the disclaimer!

**Mamoru: **-lengthy sigh- Asuka-dono does not own Naruto, I'm sure they would not let her rule over it if she was locked in a closet.

**Asuka-dono: **-squeals- Lets get this chapter story started :3.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

A 3 year old dark blue haired girl waddled down the hallway. Her cheeks were bright red and her lower lip stuck out in a odd pout. Her arms were spread out as she tried to maintain her balance. Walking was some serious business, in one second you could be face flat on the floor. Hinata took walking seriously. She cherished each step as if it was its own person. Her forehead scrunched up in effort to do her best at her newest skill. She walked silently through the hallway, never casting a glance to the mourning sakura tree just beyond the window. She missed the petals flying away with the wind, never to be seen again. Walking was more important then the pink flowers flying away.

She lightly walked down the hall in what seemed like hours to her, had been only 3 minutes.

"Whats wrong with her? She looks like she's retarded and can't walk."

Sasuke scoffed. His eye's narrowed at the back of her head, sending vicious glares towards her. Hinata felt them and turned around, loosing her balance and falling on her but. She blinked, and stared at Sasuke who leaned against the wall 4 feet from her. The four year old was always better than her, and his brother. Itachi walked past Sasuke and held his hand out to Hinata. He was old, very old. 7 years old to be exact.

Hinata blushed and reached to take his hand.

"She's pure..."

Itachi pulled Hinata into a hug. Hinata's blush deepened and she squeaked.

"I-Itachi-san!

Sasuke hn'ed loudly and walked past. Hinata marveled at his ability to stand on his own two feet. Itachi picked her up and held her in his arms. He buried his face in her lavender smelling blue hair. Hinata's face reddened.

"I'll help you master the art of walking."

He grinned. He heard his younger bother hmph and felt his powerful glare.

"Its O.K. to be jealous little brother."

Itachi's black eye's stared at Sasuke's and Hinata's gray eye's stared confused at the dark aura that seemed to grow behind Sasuke. Itachi broke the stare by turning to Hinata and smiled sincerely making her blush again.

"a-ano... you d-don't have to I-itachi-sama."

Itachi smiled, her fate was already sealed, he walked past Sasuke and snuggled into Hinata's hair again.

"Its ok, hinata-hime."

**3 year time skip O:**

The Uchiha mansion had 3 main gardens. The front garden was the one guests would see. The back was for celebrations and tea time. The garden within the middle of the mansion was the safe haven for the children within the family. Its the most decorated garden within the mansion because of its significance to the children, whom only go to it by themselves, or drag a person they enjoy most of they're time with them in to it.

On Itachi's 10th birthday was such an occasion, he carried 6 year old Hinata into the garden with him, to evade kissing aunts and drunk uncles. He now stood, staring at her the blank expression on his face did not match he serenity that filled him on the inside.

"Itachi-san.. Why is Sasuke-kun always so angry?"

Itachi frowned at the mention of Sasuke's name with such a friendly suffix. He watched Hinata bend over the rose bush. Her fingers reached for a single rose that caught her attention. Itachi was at peace when she was around, he enjoyed spending time with her. She could express such powerful emotion, and she was adorable. After 4 years of knowing him, she trusted him enough to loose her stutter. When Sasuke came around she started to fidget.

"Sasuke is a foolish boy, he's spoiled and selfish. He's hopeless."

Hinata squeaked and drew back her hand from the flower. She stared at her bleeding finger, the black thorn pressed into her skin. Tears swelled up in her eye's. Itachi stared at her expression, amused.

"S-sasuke-kun is really nice!"

Itachi stared blankly at her, when had Sasuke been nice to her. Itachi would out do him, Hinata was his best friend, out of the few retards who dared call him they're ally. He moved forward and hinata squeaked when he grabbed her finger and put it into his mouth.

"I-Itachi-saaan!"

Hinata squeal and turned red. Itachi mummbled something, pulling her hand from his mouth and spitting the thorn away.

"Be careful."

His hand reached out and he plucked the rose out for her. Hinata gasped lightly when he took out the thorns and handed it to her. Her arms opened and she hugged him, blushing lightly.

"Your so nice Itachi-san."

She smiled into his chest. Itachi froze, analyzing his situation before he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Hinata."

He buried his face into her hair.

"W-what Itachi-san?"

Hinata felt her body being pulled into a tighter and warmer hug.

"Don't ever leave me."

Itachi said lightly into her hair, he grinned when she squeaked and pulled away with a innocent smile.

"I won't leave you Itachi-san, your so nice to me. Don't leave me either."

She stood on her tiptoes and placed a innocent peck on his cheek that turned him beat red.

_'Itachi probably means he loves me, like Oka-san loves me or Oto-san.'_

"I promise."

**11 year time skip!!**

"Hinata-chan! Are you going to go to the dance audition today? There's a new, hot instructor thats visiting from some western country"

Hinata looked up, she smiled brightly and placed her chopsticks on top of her empty bento box. Tenten leaned over the bench lazily, which was understandable, Neji was her competition in gym and he never gave her the upper hand because she's a girl.

"Ano... I was thinking of going... a-a f-friend, f-family f-friend from E-Europe just c-came b-back today, Oto-san w-wants me h-home b-by six."

"Well, the audition ends at 4, I'm sure you'll make it home on time."

Hinata blushed, she hated dancing in front of other people. She didn't want anyone to hate her for how she danced. She didn't want to go, Itachi was going to be visiting today. He was finally back, and he could teach her all the new moves he learned, all the foreign dances. She blushed.

"Oye! Hinata, stop spacing out."

Tenten laughed and jumped over the back of the bench to sit next to Hinata.

"Trust me, you'll do fine. I remember when we were kids, you father always made you join competitions, your so elegant on the dance floor! Don't put yourself down."

Tenten stole Hinata's water bottle and gulped the half that was in it down.

"Ano... I-I'll go... b-but if there are t-to many p-people I'll l-leave."

Tenten nodded, Hinata was claustrophobic, there would probably be a massive about of fangirls there. The Uchiha family was famous for its handsome monotone son's, who looked like they awake once you put them in the middle of a dance floor.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**Asuka-dono: **-sad face- I'm angry at myself for not writing more. But that is enough cuteness for one hour. That, is your introduction! :3

In the beginning Hinata was, 3 years old. Sasuke 4, Itachi 7. Middle, Hinata was 6, Sasuke ( where was he? xD) 7, Itachi 10. The last time skip. Hinata 17, Sasuke 18, Itachi 21.

**Mamoru: **-sighs- Someone's going to demand for her hand in marrige since they missed her a year ago.

**Asuka-dono: -**stares blankly- Something like that...

**Mamoru:** it needs more work.

**Asuka-dono: **-shifts in the closet- yeah. I have a major tummy ache right now and I'm in so much pain. -sighs-

**Mamoru: **-inches away- I don't want that.

**Asuka-dono: **How could you get an tummy ache? Your not real... -thinks- But those guys are going to get one if they don't let us out of this closet. -grins evily.-

**Mamoru: **-sighs- Please leave some nice reviews and any ideas you have, if you have any.


	2. Part One: Chapter 2

**Asuka-dono: **-walks back into closet with a drink and sits next to Mamoru-kun- Ok so... I guess I'll update Monotones first, then update Fawn on... Thursday?

**Mamoru: **Did your brother steal your schedule again?

**Asuka-dono: **Well... um... the last time I saw it my dad was looking at it with a confused expression... I hope he gives it back before he sends me to the school guidance councilor.

**Mamoru:** He probably saw your doodling...

**Asuka-dono: **-nods slowly- Neeways... I really want to write another chapter before I leave you hanging for a few days. Hehe.

**Mamoru:** -sighs- I still like _The Fawn of Modeling_ better, this story still needs structure... Why are we in the closet again? I thought you took away all Kazuko's guns because he locked us in here in the last chapter...

**Asuka-dono: **I kinda like it in here, its nice and quiet and Mamoru-kun is nice company. -smiles sweetly-

**Mamoru: **-sighs again- Asuka-dono does not own Naruto and most defiantly does not own Tobi.

**Asuka-dono: **-squeals and hugs tobi doll-

**ooOOooOOooOOoo **

Hinata waited for 8th period to end, it didn't matter anyway, Tenten would still drag her to the room 221. She didn't care, it'd just make the time pass faster. Then she'd be home, change, and finally see Itachi. She missed him so much, she missed his smile, his hugs, his voice, the late nights she practice with him... his hugs... Hinata blushed lightly, at the thought, she'd done it twice, hadn't she. She really missed him though, she had all the right to think whatever she wanted.

She pulled back her sleeve to look at her watch. Five more minutes of woe. She looked around the room. The teacher, Orochimaru was yet again, blissfully lecturing to the one student who ever paid attention to him, Kabuto. The rest of the class had they're own coffee clutches going on. A seat away from her, the guys who's thoughts were south of the boarder conversed about things innocent Hinata knew nothing about. 3 seats in front of her sat the popular people, mainly 6 girls who snagged seats around Naruto. Behind her sat the popular boys, who were more fortunate to converse coolly without having a girl flirt with them.

_'Ring bell! RING!'_

Hinata never asked for something so hard in her life. She twirled her pencil between her index and middle finger.

How had Sasuke been all these years? Hinata was so oblivious to the magazines and newspapers that Hanabi stole before she could flick through them. She could miss him too, just not as much as she missed Itachi. Sasuke always thought he was better than her, he never helped her practice and was always ever so distant.

RING RING

She almost jumped out of her seat and threw her things into her bag and ran out the door, catching the eye's of at least half the class. But who cared anyway.

"Hinata! YOU PROMISED!!"

Tenten hollered, exiting her own classroom and chasing Hinata down the hallway.

"I want to g-go homeee!!"

Hinata yelled back, hoping she could out run Tenten just this once. No such luck.

Turning the corner Hinata collided into a well built chest, she squeaked as she and the person she ran into fell backwards. They contents of they're bag spilled around them causing Hinata to groan.

"HINATA! Are you O.K.?"

Tenten screamed louder than needed, already in full panic mode.

"G-gomen nasai!"

Hinata pushed herself off the ground and tried to gather her books as fast as possible. Tenten was already skidding to a halt beside her.

"Hinaataaa-chhhaaannnnnnnn!"

Hinata looked up at who she had collided with, arms were already around her and squeezing her in them.

"I fouuuunnndddd heeerr!"

Hinata winced when she realized who was hugging her to death. Hinata face deepened in redness.

_'Tobi... which means Deidara isn't far behind...'_

"Hey! Let go of Hinata, she's got places to go."

Tenten pulled Hinata out of Tobi's hug and began dragging her down the hallway.

"Nooo! Give back Hinata-chan!"

Tobi cried and tried to follow, but against the feminist tomboy he stood no chance. Tenten gave him one strong glare and he ran down the hall screaming. When he disappeared she put Hinata on her feet and began walking towards the dance room.

"Seriously, that boy is crazy... he's still wearing that mask too!"

Hinata sighed, pulling her bag higher up on her shoulder.

"Ten-chan, i-if he's b-ack... A-Akatsuki is b-back and Neji w-will make me g-get b-body guards again."

"Why would you need a body guard when you have me?"

Tenten said, locking arms with Hinata and smiling.

"You shouldn't worry about them."

Tenten nodded and pulled the door to the dance room harder than she had to. A blinding light blinded them and the sound of squealing grew from inside the room.

"KYAHHHH HE'S SO HOT!!"

"MR. INSTRUCTORRR TEACH MEEE Tooo 33."

Hinata winced and backed away from the door.

"Oh no you don't!"

Tenten grabbed her and dragged her into the mess of girls, boys (( Asuka-dono: woah xD! )) and blinding ceiling lights.

"Please, T-Ten-chan!"

Hinata cried over the voices as they entered the mesh of bodies and Hinata was forced against the shoulders and bodies of other students.

"I d-don't want to be here!"

Hinata's cry was loud enough to shut the whole room off. The crowd around them dispersed in all directions taking Tenten with them, as if being next to Hinata would be a curse. Hinata squeaked at they're glares and the loss of Tenten's protection.

"Uh—erm..."

Hinata blushed fumbling with the ends of her skirt. Looking down and burning up at the amount of anger that was being placed on her shoulders.

"What do we have here?"

_'Ahh! What a freaky voice.'_

Hinata squeaked inwardly, unable to look up at the man who was approaching her.

"I--uhm--I..."

Hinata tried to speak but was lost.

_'I wish Itachi was here to save me...'_

She felt a shadow cover her body, cooling her off from some of the stares. A hand found its way to her chin and pulled herself up to Dark eye's. Hinata squeaked, and squeezed her eye's shut. She heard something that sounded like a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you."

Why did that voice sound so familiar. The feel of hot breath on her face made her turn red, Hinata cautiously opened her right eye.

"Hina-hime?--"

_and then she fainted._

**ooOOooOOooOOoo **

**Asuka-dono:** AAAHHH!! I'm so evil. -laughs crazily at cliff hanger-

**Mamoru: **-sighs- Why did you eat chocolate again?

**Asuka-dono: **-begins crying.- I DON'T KNOW! But now I'm moody...

**Mamoru:** -sighs again- Please leave nice reviews for this not so nice cliff hanger.

**Asuka-dono: **JA NE


	3. Part One: Chapter 3

**Asuka-dono: **I know I should be doing this but.. I must update before I bury myself in my essays.

**Kazuko: **-glares- your a dope, your going to fail again because your writing this.

**Asuka-dono:** -smiles sweetly- Thank you Ka-zu-koo-chaaaannn.

**Kazuko:** -eye twitch- HN. -drags Dono into a closet and bolts the door behind him-

**Hinata: **-blushes- A-ano... H-hello reader(s) -squeaks at the gun fire and explosions and swear words coming from the closet-

**Itachi: **-pulls Hinata in a hug- You don't have to talk to these people, come away with me. -presses head into dark blue hair and inhales-

**Hinata: **a-a-a-a-hhh I-i-Itachi-san! -blushes insanely-

**Asuka-dono: **-kicks closet door open- I love being the writer... I always get to pwn my characters with the simplest weapons. -puts away blowtorch- Anyway, where was I?

**Itachi: **Hello Dono-sama. -takes dono's hand and kisses it-

**Asuka-dono:** -eye twitchs- Sorry, I'm not the squeamish fangirl type.

**Itachi: **-sweatdrop- So Dono, I can have Hinata's hand in marriage?

**Asuka-dono:** -smiles kindly- Oh course, but only because you love Hinata, unlike... -smiles at the future antagonists of the story- them... Oh and.. Of course... her father and your brother will bring up lots of issues. Don't worry, I'll make it hell for you. -innocent smile-

**Itachi: **-perfectly masks all his emotions with a sincere smile- Thank you. -grabs Hinata in her failed attempt at escaping-

**Kazuko: **-limps out of the closet bruise, battered and bloody- kufff.

**Hinata:** -turns redder at the feeling of Itachi's hot breath on her neck- A-an-an-noooo!! Asuka-dono does not own Naruto...

**Itachi:** -squeezes Hinata- I don't know what she'd let me do to you if she did. -grins at Hinata's squeak-

**Kazuko: **This is the point in time where you start writing like no tomorrow kid.

**Asuka-dono: **pff -sticks tongue out-

**ooOOooOOooOOoo **

It felt right, let her be damned if this wasn't the most comfortable position she had ever been in in her life. Her head leaning against something broad and muscular. The sound of a heart beat coming from within the walls of the chest she lay against. She snuggled closer to the heat, feeling safety against them.

"Get up, Hina-chan." Tantalizing was the word for the voice that escaped from his lips. The finger tips tracing down her neck sent shivers down her back, one by one by one. A hot breath into the top of her head, such a familiar feeling... then again, this entire position was familiar. The mingling of body heat and the head self placed onto the top of her head as though her smell was intoxicating, which it may just be. Her entire body leaning against some other, incredibly soft. She let out a long sigh and shifted her body to gain more warmth. This was a nice dream...

_'Dream...'_

Hinata's eye's snapped open as she realized that she had had fainted and was now leaning against something warm. The warmth left her instantaneously when she pushed off and fell backwards onto her knees.

"g-g-g-GOMEN NASAI!" She squeaked, her entire body shaking on the support of her knees and toes, bowing forward. Her hands covering her face and the blistering blush they held. But no luck could save her from further embarrassment. Pale hands pulled her face up and gently removed her hands, she found, she couldn't even put up a fight. She still had on reserve, shut her eye's close again. She heard a chuckle, making her pull in her lip and bite into it.

"Open you eye's, Hina-chan."

Soft fingers went up her cheek bone and gently pulled her forward. Hinata opened her eye's. A bright gray, pupil less pair of eye's met onyx. The contact only remained for seconds, but it felt like an eternity for Hinata pulled away cheeks rosy looking at her friend.

"gomen.." She mumbled, her blush growing when she realized the position they're bodies had been in only minutes ago. To avoid looking at his smile that make butterflies flutter in her stomach and her heart clench. Her glance wandered around the room, her thoughts floated away in a cloud of happiness. Correction, she was in a Class Room, to be exact, it was the Dance class room. Except the flood of students, weren't there, they had to be invisible because there was no way that amount of obsessed girls could be herded out the single door. The brighter than normal blush spread across her cheeks was dedicated to the one person she missed so much and wanted to see for such a long time. Now that he was right in front of her, she was fighting to understand her emotions.

_'w-why is he h-here... maybe h-he came to pick me up...' _Hinata couldn't formulate the proper response, she instead caught his eye's and observed him, sure he was doing the same. He wasn't the same Ita she knew, he was... older... of course he was handsome, but that was a given. His bangs cover his eye's and his sleek black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a black short sleeve t-shirt and jeans, casual wear looked good on him... anything looked good on him. Hinata finally summed up the courage to talk.

"I-ita-" What was she supposed to call him after 6 years. "Hinata, how could you forget my name." Hinata's ears burned, she looked up and made eye contact, her eye's fierce enough to make him flinch, but he did no such thing. "H-how could y-you say that Itachi-san." She watched his lips curl into a smile, how dare he mock her! Her lower lip trembled. "Y-you... didn't so m-much as wr-write to me! I-I worried a-about you a-all these y-years! I w-would NEVER forget w-who you are." Hinata's voice shook with sadness, and blew out when Itachi began laughing at her angry expression.

She closed her eye's and released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. This wasn't how she wanted to greet him. "S-so mean.." Hinata said and sat back, hugging her legs to her chest. Hiding her blush behind her knees. Her pale eye's curiously watched him regain his posture and his lips turned into a frown and his gaze looked at the watch on his wrist. "You've been out for 2 hours, record time, hinata-chan." Hinata's eye's snapped to the clock above the doorway, _'Five sixteen... no way! When did he get here! Why was I out so long? No wonder why no one's here...'_

"Lets go Hinata-chan, your father wouldn't be happy if we're late." _'what?' _Hinata's body loosened and her eye's followed him as he got up and motioned for her to follow. Hinata pushed herself off the floor, dusting her skirt and blouse off. She heard him sigh, catching up with him as he made his way to the desk. "Ita-kun... why are you here?"

_'Wait... Itachi... is here... because he's the new dance instructor?!' _Hinata's eye's widened when she finally realized it. But she was instantly proved wrong. "I got on an early flight, I came to pick you up but you had passed out. Luckily you didn't get trampled on, your dance instructor led everyone out and let me stay here. He asked me to wait till you woke up to take you home." Itachi explained, all the while not facing her as he picked up a heavy looking coat from off the desk and pulled it over his well toned form.

"W-wait! How did y-you know I'd b-be in this room?" She asked, the confused expression on her face mocked her emotions. But then, Itachi always called her hime... no wait... he called her chan... Who called her hime? She heard Itachi chuckle, or produce a sound close enough to be called a chuckle. When he turned around, he met Hinata's pale eye's with raised brows. "I had a hunch you'd be here. If I knew you'd be asleep for so long I wouldn't have come in, what you say in your sleep is disturbing." Itachi's smile grew when he saw her lips form into an 'o' and her cheeks dipper into redness.

"S-sorry... I-I thought you were t-the new instructor..." Hinata mumbled, _'So Itachi isn't... the schools new dance instructor... and I fainted in front of all my peers... and Tenten left me alone with a man she doesn't know (a.k.a. Itachi) ... and then Itachi picked me up and took off his coat because he was to nice to wake me up...'_ Hinata's thoughts were going to fast the expression on her face was purely hilarious. A cross between shock and anger, neither of which were being relinquished. Itachi chuckled, even more amused at Hinata's confusion.

"Come on." Itachi walked past her to the door. Was it just her or did he get taller, as he past she could see the difference so clearly. He had to be at least 2 feet taller than her now. She inwardly winced at the height difference, then blushed when she realized what she had been thinking about. She let Itachi led her out of the classroom, looking once at his back before her cheeks tinged pink and she was forced to follow him with her eye's directed to the floor.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo **

**Asuka-dono:** neee! I'm sorry this isn't as longer than the other chapters, I kept running out of ideas. Now I'm just going to post it up because I don't want anyone waiting for an update (finally)...

I bet you all thought Itachi was Hinata's new dance instructor. But think about it, why would Itachi be the new dance instructor if he just got back into the country. I wouldn't give him the position, but the new dance instructor is his competition for Hinata. -grins evilly-

**Kazuko: **You should have at least left them with a clue. Or give me one. -glares at dono-

**Asuka-dono: **Ok ok. I'll give you one hint, everyone promise they'll leave lovely reviews :3

**Kazuko: **-glares at readers-

**Asuka-dono:** Ne, don't do that!

...

Its one of Itachi's friends from Akatsuki. Lets see what we have, Deidara&Tobi are students. Everyone else is... what is everyone else? If Itachi is really old maybe they are too... -smiles-

**Kazuko: **That was a stupid hint...

**Asuka-dono:** -sticks tongue out- your just jealous I didn't tell you first.

**Kazuko: **-roll's eye's- whatever...


End file.
